


Siren

by Dream_in_ten



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Korean, NSFW, Siren, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, kpop, nct - Freeform, nct ten - Freeform, ten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_in_ten/pseuds/Dream_in_ten
Summary: You venture out one night onto your families lake, trying to escape the tight watch of your caring brother Kun. While out, you find yourself lost in a thick fog, the only thing being heard is a sweet voice, singing to you, lulling you to it. And that's when you meet, him..





	Siren

“I don’t think it’s safe going out on the canoe this late. It’s close to sundown and I’m afraid you won’t be able to get back. I don’t want to lose you too..” 

“Kun, I’ll be fine. I’ve gone out in the canoe hundreds of times.” You assure your elder brother once again. 

“So have mom and dad...but they didn’t come ba-” 

You cut him off by roughly shoving the canoe off the shore, and into the darkening waters, making sure to stomp your feet causing a loud splashing to further silence him. You throw your legs into the canoe and use the paddle to push yourself further into the water.

But, not before your brother grips it tightly, and gently pulls you back a bit. You carefully swing the paddle back towards him, and tap his calf, careful not to hurt him. Your brother lets go of the canoe with a sigh, knowing you’re as stubborn as always. 

“Just...promise me you’ll stay safe..if it gets too dark, turn around and come right back. You’ve never gone out at night, only in the day..”

“I promise!” You say with a little irritation as you paddle off and further into the water.

“Do you have your phone?!” Kun yells at you from the shore. 

You paddle faster away, just in case he decides to jump in and get you. Which he's done before. You successfully make it far enough away from him, and let out a breath of fresh air.

You love your brother and all, but his constant nagging, always trying to assume the parent role now that your parents are gone, was enough for you. The only real peace you got, was when you were out on the lake, alone. 

You relax your shoulders, and roll your head from side to side to release the pent up tension as you listened to the still waters. Paddling, oh so gently, so as to not disturb the current too much. 

Kun was right however, as he always is, a few minutes deeper into the waters, and the sky starts to blacken. Soon enough, the moon shines gracefully, and tenderly upon the water. 

Your eyes oddly start to get a little heavy, and arms a little tired of paddling. So you pull the paddle into the canoe and shift carefully into a lying down position, with your legs tucked under the seats, and the paddle hugged tightly against your body. For a night on the water, the air is oddly warm and inviting. 

~~~

You stir awake, and rub your eyes a few times before opening them. Your eyes rest on the sky above, until you realize something. You can no longer see the moon..

You sit up carefully, so as to not rock the canoe too much and look around. A thick fog has formed and surrounded the canoe every which way. It’s so thick that you can’t see the nose of the canoe. 

“Fuck...” You utter to yourself. 

Quickly leaning forward, you grab the little bag you always take with you. In it being a small first aid kit, a water bottle, your cell phone and portable charger pack, a small flashlight, and a few snacks. 

You grab hold of the phone and flip it open with hopes of calling your brother. To your surprise there was no service. Even in fog, your little Nokia flip phone always had service. Maybe a smart phone like your brother's would've held up better..

Deciding to head back, you grab hold of the paddle and stick it into the water, turning it so the canoe turns around. You start to paddle in the same direction you came. So you think. You listen carefully while paddling to see if you could hear the bull horn that sounds from your dock whenever the fog gets too thick. 

But no luck, you must be very far from the dock...The fog seems to thicken in every direction you try to go. Left, right, forwards, backwards, nothing. Just when you start to lose faith in ever getting out of this thick fog, you hear something.

But it wasn’t the horn, no. Instead it was singing. Beautiful, but unintelligible signing. Without thinking, you turn the canoe in yet another direction, and follow the sound. 

The more you paddle, the louder and more enchanting the singing becomes. The singing isn't in a language you know, but somehow you understand it. Somehow it makes sense to you, causing you to tear up a bit. 

It hums against your eardrum, soothing your nerves, making you feel safe, sad, happy, and desperate all at the same time. You paddle faster as the singing gets louder and louder. Your breathing picking up as you start to panic. The need to find the singing starts to feel like a weight pressed hard against your chest, making it hard to breath. 

The only way for you to relax, to breathe, is to find the voice. Your throat clenches tighter, air not being able to find it's way in, your eyes tear up even more, blurring your vision more than the fog ever could. You paddle faster, feeling your vision black out a bit, you're suffocating. The singing needs to be found NOW if you wish to survive. You have to have it. You want it. No, you need it.

Suddenly, breath forces it’s way down your throat like acid. You grip your throat with one hand and gasp, inhaling as much air as possible. Eyes clearing up, and heart slowing down. You could finally breathe again, which meant only one thing to you. You have found the voice. The singing has stopped however, and the fog thickens more, eating up more of the front half of the canoe than before. All is silent.

You stop paddling and listen, as the canoe gently rows forward from the previous paddling. Your heart begins to race when the canoe comes to an abrupt halt, making your body jerk forward. As if you’ve hit something. But what could you possibly hit in the middle of the water..? 

“Hello.”

Your heart jumps into your throat at the soft voice that rings out from the darkness. Your ears start to ring, and it seems as if your heartbeat could be heard for miles.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m here to help you.” The voice says.

Your grip tightens on the paddle with the intention to swing as soon as you see the person. You know this lake very well, and by no means should anyone be out here in it. 

No one can survive the cool night temperatures of the waters for long. No, human.. As if the voice read your mind, the paddle is swiftly ripped from your grasp and drug deep into the water. A loud yelp forces out of your mouth as you hug yourself tightly.

“S-show yourself!” You attempt out boldly, failing as your voice cracks. 

The soft sound of water rippling gets a little louder as it approaches you. A set of hands grip the side of the canoe and out of the water comes a beautiful face. One all too beautiful for its own good. 

A gasp escapes your lips as you stare down at the blue-ish purple haired male before you. Aside from his hair, he has bright brown eyes, thick pink lips, and some type of glowing substance on his cheeks, hands and neck. And his voice...that of an angel. 

“Enjoy my singing?” He asks you as he leans his chin on the side of the canoe comfortably. 

“T-that was you..?” 

The mysterious man nods and a bright, and friendly smile graces his tanned porcelain face. 

“You seem lost. Let me help you home my love. What is your name?" His voice seems to double up almost, giving it a stronger feeling.

You tell him your name, and get lost in his words, nodding to him as he slowly reaches a wet, and glowing hand up towards you, beckoning you to take hold of it. 

Without thinking, as if you are enchanted into it, you take his hand. And in a swift movement, you let out a scream and close your eyes, as you are thrust from the canoe, and into the icy waters.

~~~

Your eyes flutter open as a small cry escapes your lips. You sit up and notice you're in a cave, on a rock in the middle of the water. A cave that's heavily lit up, glowing golden white. The water crashes gently against the rock you're on, somewhat soothing, and that's when you notice him. 

Sitting on another rock, not far from you, covered in a thin black silk of some sort. Legs crossed Indian style, and eyes closed. It's almost as if he's dancing while quietly humming the song you heard earlier, glowing heavily and beautifully. That's when his eyes snap open land on you, as he slowly drags a hand from the top of his head, and down to his chin, watching you, seductively.

He closes his eyes once more, and leans backwards, falling into the water along with the black silk. A gasp falls from your lips and you prop yourself up on the rock to peer into the water, and you just barely catch a glimpse of what looks like a tail? Impossible! When you look back up you notice that on the rock he was sitting on, there are remains..human remains..and a lot of them. How could you have missed that before? 

Before you can think more on it, you're forced down onto your back, against the smooth rock, the handsome man peering down at you, pinning your arms above your head with incredible strength, yet delicacy.

"W-what are you?" You mumble, unable to move from under him.

Something from behind him shoots up out of the water and smacks the rock near your head with enough force to crack it slightly. A tail! That same tail you seen moments ago! Then it hits you.

"Siren!! You're a siren!" You half scream out.

Judging by the smile that takes over his face, you're spot on. You heard about them in books, and tales from the sailor's and your parents, but never seen one. Especially not a male siren...

"I-i thought sirens were only women.." You mutter more to yourself.

He releases you and brings his glowing hand down to your cheek, stroking oh so carefully for fear you might break if he adds any pressure, as he places the other hand on your waist.

"Oh my beautiful human, your kind make up so many stories. There's more than one gender in, everything." 

He stares at you intently, watching your eyes for something unknown to you. Staring deeply into your soul, while you stare deeply into his brown orbs. What is he thinking? Why is he staring with such...passion? 

Slowly, oh so slowly, he leans down, closing in the distance between you both before pausing, glancing up at your behind his eye lashes. You open your mouth to breathe and speak, but it was then that he captured your lips with his own. Bewildering, powerful, emotional, his kiss is everything. 

He tilts his head to the side slightly, deepening the kiss, inhaling every bit of you. His tongue pokes at your lips, asking for the entrance that you automatically give him. Denying him seems like a foreign idea to you, one that you'd never give in to.

His rough tongue brushes against your softer one before exploring every inch of your mouth, tasting every part of it like a foreign food. Until, you hear something near your head and turn your face away from him, breaking the sweet kiss. His lips attach to your neck, kissing and licking the vein running up your neck with a hum. 

His tail is what caught your attention, glowing and smooth looking despite the scales. The color dimly matches that of his hair. Without thinking, your reach out and lightly touch the tip of his tail, but as soon as you do, you're forced down harder on the rock, his hand wrapped tightly around your neck. 

"Don't, touch, my tail." He anger seething through his words are a stark contrast from his previous, calmer demeanor. 

You whimper out a pitiful apology, prompting him to release his grip on your neck, and his eyes to soften. He strokes your cheek gently, nodding, accepting your apology. That same hand moves from your cheek, to your neck, then slowly down, his eyes never leaving yours. 

Your body gives into his touch, his delicate, comforting and wet touch, so warm and familiar despite being foreign. His hands stop at the waistband of your leggings. You nod aggressively, wanting whatever he has to offer. A smirk plays on his moist face, as his hand enters your pants and underwear before gently stroking your womanhood. 

"You're as wet as the seas human.." He hums lovingly. 

His fingers part all too quickly from your core, instead he grips your pants with both hands and quickly pulls your pants off along with your underwear. Despite being in a cave somewhere under the water, you don't feel cold. You feel the exact opposite. Burning. Burning with lust and emotion. Another gift given to the sirens...

He slithers his way down your body, to your naked core, aligning his face with your sticky cunt. His lips part slightly and out comes a tongue, a tongue slithering tongue. As he presses his tongue to your clit, it sends a sort of shock through your body. One that has your back arching off the rock almost painfully.

"You react to me better than I thought you would baby." The chosen nickname falling off his tongue has you completely melted. 

His tongue continues its assault, swirling and circling around your clit before squeezing it gently and releasing. Who knew a serpent like tongue could do such wonders. Releasing your clit, his tongue darts into your hole, making you cry out.

"F-fuck!!" 

Your breath picks up, chest heaving up and down as he tongue fucks you, quite literally. Reaching deep within your core and licking every part of your cavern that a human could never dream of reaching. In a matter of moments, you're cumming onto his lengthy tongue, screaming flurries of profanities mixed with yes's. 

He pulls off of you, and you watch with lidded eyes as his tongue darts back into his mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, as a moan escapes. 

"So delicious.." He mumbles more to himself than anything. 

He eyes focus on yours again, as he takes on of his hands and runs it gently across the front are of his tail, a little below his abdomen. And right before your eyes, it starts to open. Like a blooming flower. Inside the blooming hole is a bead, a rather large looking glowing bead. It shakes a little, and a quiet moan falls from the sirens lips. The bead starts to push outwards, and your mouth gaps at the realization of what it was.

His dick. Now rock hard and standing large, glowing like the rest of him. There are pulsing, shining blue lines on it, of which you assume are veins, and his cock twitches as you let out a gasp. The siren grips your arms, and pulls you up, before rolling off the rock and into the icy waters. The cold water stings your hot skin, and you open your mouth, trying to gasp for air but getting nothing but water as he drags you deeper into the dark depths. When he stops moving you stare with full blown eyes, into his calm and seductive ones.

You close your eyes and await your fate, until you feel his soft lips press against yours, before he sings the song he was singing earlier. In a matter of seconds, air is forced down your throat, leaving you gasping.

"H-how..?" You mumble, swallowing hard, and holding tight to his warm body, but shocked by your own voice. 

"How can I even talk underwater..?" You ask more clearly.

He just smirks at you, and pulls you closer to him. The siren places one hand between of your lower areas, and you feel his cock press against you, before entering you in a swift, and painful motion. 

"Call me Ten." He mumbles to you before starting his aggressive thrusts.

You tangle your fingers in his blue-ish purple hair for support and wrap your legs tighter around his waist. His thrusts never falter and your moans don't either. The feeling of his thick cock massaging yet stretching your inside is one you've never felt before. You are no virgin, but the feeling this creature is giving you is, beyond you.

His name falls off your lips, and into his ear, earning a low whine from him. His nails scrape your back, causing you to wince a bit, but its nothing that deters you from your current pleasure. You come undone first, screaming as your orgasm pushes violently through you. Ten thrusts inside you more sloppily, chasing his own, fast approaching high. Which hits him moments later. You both stay there, in each others embrace. It's as if the world disappeared and it's only you, and Ten.

~~~

Your reach the shore, back to your house on the beach. Unprepared to go home and face your brother. Unprepared to say goodbye to Ten, who helped you find your way. You dock the boat and look back out into the waters. Seeing only his head. You travel back into the water, by foot approaching him slowly. Once you step off the drop off, you panic a bit, but of course Ten catches you and holds you tight against him.

"Take me with you..." You mumble into his wet neck.

Ten breathes in your scent, a saddened sound, as he tightens his arms around you more. You already know his answer without him needing to answer you. And it hurts. Another question hits you, one you're afraid to ask. You feel you know the answer already.

"Ten..I...my parents.." 

He stiffens against you, and says nothing. He places a gentle, almost apologetic kiss against the nape of your neck. The bones you've seen...some of them..were..

"I know it's not your fault.." You mumble. This surprises Ten completely as a he gasps slightly. 

"Will I... will I ever see you again..?" You ask quietly. 

He smiles a warm smile at you, and kisses your lips passionately. 

"You will. Come into the water and call for me, I'll be there. Whenever there's a large body of water, I'll swim to you y/n." 

"Promise?" 

He nods, and kisses your forehead before your pushing you backwards gently. Back onto the drop off. He hands you something, a shining blue scale, most likely from his tail. You try and hold tight to his shimmering hand and he chuckles before easily slipping his grip from yours.

"When it lights up, I'm close. When it dulls, I'm far away." He says sweetly.

"Y/n!" 

You turn and spot your brother, looking as angry as ever. 

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Kun hollers from the shoreline.

You turn back to Ten, but of course, he's gone. You stare out into the water, wondering if you're crazy. Until you spot a blue light under the water, just barely lit. It turns a circle and darts away faster than you can explain. You look down at your hands in the water and smile at the scale that has gone dull. 

It wasnt your imagination. You are absolutely, 100%, head over heels for a siren.


End file.
